Melancholy Requiem
by NEO180
Summary: No es un fic acerca de vampiros ni hombres lobo, sino acerca de alguien que ya no valora su vida y que esta a punto de ver mas de lo que queria saber. Edit de "The god forsaken city". La clasificación puede subir. Algo de sangre y horror psicologico.


Melancholy requiem

Hola a todos ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que si xD Esto es solo una reedicion completa de mi fic anterior "The Godforsaken city" Espero les guste y esta vez trate de hacerlo mas oscuro y tétrico, recomiendo acompañar la lectura con un buen disco de "Broken Notes" sonando XDDDD pero bien espero haya logrado mi cometido y les guste. Ah y si se preguntan porque el cambio de nombre pues… no se este me gusto mas. nn

_**Melancholy requiem **_

_**Chapter 1: "Alone once more…"**_

"_**Think… if you think you're really alone… Think again and look beyond the veil…"**_

--

Una tarde normal, como cualquier otra... Los edificios cubren levemente el color fuego del cielo creando un espectáculo de sombras. Para algunos significa la llegada de un bien merecido descanso después de un duro día de ajetreo. Para otros, no es más que el final de un ciclo tedioso que se repite una y otra vez cada día, triste y sin sentido.

¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Link, tengo 18 años… ¿Esperabas más? ¿Es que acaso hay algo más que decir? No soy más que otra persona en lo infinito del universo. Sin esperanza, sin objetivos. Solo el vivir día tras día, deseando… esperando… algo… ¿Pero que…? ¿Acaso tengo algo que esperar? ¿O es solo la necesidad de tener algún objetivo que alcanzar? Si, esos pensamientos siempre circularon por mi cabeza, siempre esperando algo sin saber que… Muy poco sabia lo que me esperaba, muy poco sabia acerca de el otro lado… ¿Qué es este "otro lado" preguntas? Si estas tan interesado en saber, siéntate y presta atención…

No era más que otro día de verano. Eran, quizás las 6:30 de la tarde, una hora en la que yo no me dedicaba a más que mirar el techo. No encontraba nada interesante en el pero no es que hubiera algo mas interesante a mi alrededor.

Me levante de mi cama y di un suspiro mientras me dirigía al baño, al entrar lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo. Pálido, y con ojeras. No había dormido bien los últimos días. Cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza lave mi cara con bajos ánimos, luego subí de nuevo la cabeza lentamente abriendo los ojos. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo nuevamente…

"…!" Di un salto para atrás a lo que mis ojos vieron. Mi reflejo me observaba fijamente, de perfil, a lo que todo a su… Mi alrededor cambiaba a algún tipo de pesadilla. Las paredes estaban manchadas de oxido, y un olor espantoso rozó mis fosas nasales. Me sentí mas tranquilo cuando le vi extender su mano hacia mi, no se porque pero había algo en su mirada que me tranquilizaba y a la vez… me atemorizaba. No se por que… extendí mi mano y toque el espejo. En ese momento tuve un fuerte sentimiento de vértigo y todo a mí alrededor empezó a cambiar, en lo que el lugar se lleno de aquel oxido y ese olor se intensificó. Escuche susurros, no entendía sus palabras. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la locura de aquel momento terminara, y yo cayera al suelo. En ese momento sentí como mi conciencia me dejaba atrás y poco a poco mi visión se oscureció poco a poco. Hice unos cuantos movimientos. No, no intentaba evitar desmayarme, solo quería ponerme cómodo antes de hacerlo… Allí estuve apenas unos segundos y después… Silencio…

--

…Calor… Sentía mucho calor, mis ojos estaban cerrados, aun cansados por lo que acababa de pasar. Trate de mover mi mano, sentí una suave tela sobre mi -"¿Sabanas?" –Me pregunté. –"…Fue solo un sueño…" –O al menos eso creía. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me quite las cobijas, para encontrarme con una visión triste y tétrica. Si estaba en mi habitación pero en ella solo había restos de una catástrofe. Las paredes despintadas, ventanas rotas y muebles y demás maltratados. Me levante mirando mis alrededores, y pude notar un retrato que siempre mantenía en mi mesa de noche. Era una foto de mi y mis amigos, en el cual la agradable memoria del momento se veía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. Estaban todos y cada uno de ellos excepto por… mi… Sin embargo aun recuerdo haber estado allí en esa foto. La tome y abrazándola, comencé a llorar en silencio. Estaba asustado, y solo… Tenia que salir de allí… pero… ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba.

Entre sollozos pude escuchar la puerta abrirse. Mire sobresaltado… pero no vi nada… Armándome de valor, seguí aquel incierto camino. No fue sino hasta salir del cuarto que me di cuenta que, estaba en medio de la ciudad… No había nada de mi casa… Solo aquel espacio… Mire al cielo… solo un negro vivo lo coloreaba… sin nubes, sin luna, nada. Un viento seco envolvió mi cuerpo y mire a mis alrededores. De los edificios que algún día fueron objeto de asombro ahora solo quedaban escombros y solo estaban en pie las vigas que alguna vez los sostuvieron. ¿Qué había pasado? Seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno hacia la terrible oscuridad.

--

Quizás una media hora después me tope con lo que antes era el centro comercial… El sitio aun se mantenía en pie, bueno al menos la mayoría de el. Recuerdo que solo hasta hace unos meses solía pasar aquí los fines de semana junto a mis amigos. Casi siempre no hacíamos más que hablar, comer y quizás ver una película, pero lo disfrutaba. Otra lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Pero me compuse, este no era tiempo para llorar, tenia que saber lo que había pasado, y tomando un respiro profundo, atravesé las puertas del lugar.

No había mucho que ver… En realidad no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad, así que muy lentamente comencé a caminar, hasta que un ruido metálico llamó mi atención. Pude notar una figura moviéndose en la oscuridad, a lo que una fuerte luz me iluminó y cubrí mis ojos para protegerme de aquella luz. Con cuidado mire de donde provenía… y mi estomago se revolvió al ver aquella visión… Era una pequeña tienda de ropa. Pero eso no era… en el vidrio se encontraba la mitad de un cuerpo en descomposición, crucificado, con una linterna clavada en el pecho por alguna razón. No quería acercarme, pero necesitaba esa linterna. Con repulsión fui hacia esa horrible visión y con cada paso las vueltas en mi estomago se incrementaban, me paré en frente de aquel cadáver. Noté como aun se podía ver uno de sus ojos blancos y en el otro no mas que una cuenca vacía, el olor era espantoso, parecido al que sentí en el baño. ¿Seria esto? No… solo divagaba… Usando un pañuelo que suelo siempre llevar, extendí mi mano y cerrando los ojos tiré de la linterna.

-"Aaaack!" Escuche, a lo que algo me empujó y caí al suelo. –"¿Qué?" –Me pregunte… No, no podía ser. Otra vez me acerque a el cuerpo y extendí de nuevo mi mano a lo que escuche que alguien dijo -"No hagas eso!" -Di un salto hacia atrás. –¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso estaba loco…? Debía estarlo… el estaba muerto… y los cuerpos no hablan… ¿O si?

-"¿Cómo es esto posible…?" –Me pregunté. –"Si esto ha sido todo tu culpa niño… y ahora tu también terminaras aquí como yo." –"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quién es?" –Eso no te importa… solo vete y déjame en paz…" Con un sonido asqueroso de piel y huesos separándose, la linterna cae de su pecho. La mire asqueado, sin deseos de tocarla. –"¿Es esto lo que querías o no? Llévatela, no la necesito, de todos modos no te va a servir de nada. Para pecadores como nosotros no hay salida de este sitio." –"Pero…" –"Solo vete! Quiero descansar!" –Sin mas que decir y ligeramente asqueado, tome la linterna y me aleje de aquella cosa…

Mire a mí alrededor. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, era imposible ver a trabes de los vidrios aun con la fuerte luz de la linterna. Las escaleras se encontraban fuera de los límites, de todos modos el sitio estaba en tan mal estado que preferí evitar el piso de arriba. Cerca de la entrada había un pequeño puesto de periódicos, pero solo había un pequeño libro en el. Me acerqué y lo tomé. No había nada en la portada, cuando lo abrí vi que todas las paginas estaban en blanco. Escuche que algo cayó a mis pies y apunte a luz hacia dicho sitio. Solo eran un cuchillo de cocina junto a un sobre. Tome el cuchillo y abrí el sobre, dentro había una llave y una carta. La leí detenidamente ayudándome con la linterna.

_Yo no quiero saber la verdad… solo quiero la paz. ¿Para que quiero la verdad? No sirve para nada. Si eres lo suficientemente listo, entonces vuelve este cuchillo contra ti mismo… termina con este sufrimiento… nada te espera en aquel lugar… O tal vez eres un tonto que solo busca esperanza en donde no la hay… bien… si tanto quieres saber la verdad no te detendré. Esta llave es para un sitio de pena y sufrimiento, donde dicen que les importas, y si es cierto… Solo si tienes el dinero claro._

_Tonto…_

Mire la llave… Había una etiqueta que decía Brookhaven, había escuchado ese nombre antes… Claro!, era uno de los dos hospitales de la ciudad, construido en 1872 para tratar de controlar una desconocida plaga que se había extendido por toda la región. Algunos dicen que experimentaban con los prisioneros de la guerra, y los mantenían allí hasta que murieran de hambre o por suicidio. Aterrador… Si conocía ese lugar ya ahora no era más que otro hospital en el mundo.

No sabia que quería decir esa nota. No sabía que quería decir todo esto, pero si debía morir al menos iba a saber la verdad de lo que sucedía. Decidido salí tras las puertas del centro comercial.

--

"_**When you think you're really alone… feel the ey**__**es of someone looking in on you..."**_

--

Bueno este ha sido apenas un pequeño prologo, pero ya me esforzare mas en los siguientes caps, pero por el momento solo les dejo esto, y en cuanto a mi otro fic con Dragon062… estamos en eso xD. Bye.

SI NO DEJAS REVIEW ME APARECERE A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA CON UN CUCHILLO DE PLASTICO CANTANDO "Barbie Girl"

**Dedicado a mis mejores amigos por hacer que cada día valga la pena y siempre apoyarme a seguir :3 son lo mejor xD y me importa poco si alguien piensa que esto se ve "raro" **


End file.
